The present invention relates to a corrugated one-piece sidekick display and, more particularly, to a sidekick display having a shipping position for storage and transportation and a display position for displaying and advertising products within the display during commercial use.
Sidekick displays are routinely used in a retail environment to provide both an area for storing products and an area for advertising the product stored within the sidekick display, or for advertising other or related products or services. A typical sidekick display has a product containing structure on one side and a separate printed structure, commonly known as a sidekick, on the other side, which during use are positioned in a side-by-side configuration. In a common application, the product side has a number of shelves or bins within which products are placed. The side-by-side printed structure and product containing structure, within which products are placed, is then placed into a shipping container for shipment to a retailer, distributor or the like. During shipping the sidekick display risks being damaged unless protected by the separate shipping container.
As such, there is a need for a sidekick display that includes a printed structure or display segment that transitions between a display position and a transportation position. The display position presents advertisement for the product to be sold or for related products or services, while the transportation position encloses the product containing structure, such as shelving, of the sidekick display to protect the sidekick display during shipping and handling.
In addition, when transitioning from the display position to the transportation position, the sidekick display of the present invention decreases its overall volume in half. This reduces the space required during shipping and storage, and allows for more sidekick displays to be shipped in a single delivery.